


an auspiciously contrived conundrum

by jigendaisuke (SerpentineJ)



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/jigendaisuke
Summary: "Liszt," Chopin murmurs, crouched behind her, "what exactly are we doing?""Ssh!" She hisses, making a vague shushing gesture, hiding behind a very confused food vendor's stall. "We're eavesdropping on their date, Cho-chan.""If you say so." Chopin mutters. Behind him, Schubert and Mozart are getting into a fight over the one container of food Liszt had bought them.





	an auspiciously contrived conundrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabubu91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabubu91/gifts).



> NOTE: this is a commission for @sabubu91 on tumblr by @kimishitaatsushi on tumblr!
> 
> prompt: Beto and Kanae go on a date except it wasn't supposed to be a date, all the loids were supposed to go to this event together but Liszt made everyone drop out so that those two can have a good time by themselves.
> 
> SABU i think i went over word count but it's fine you already paid me and it's taken so long to even get this done hsdlfkjsdlkj and i spent so many words on the setup s0! Take it ! I hope u enjoy it !

"My kitten," Liszt coos, even before Kanae can turn and say 'good morning, Liszt-san'. A strange feeling of dread starts to settle over her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kanae turns in her chair, still in her pajamas- a rare indulgence since it's a particularly chilly Saturday morning- and holds her mug of tea protectively in front of her. 

"What is it, Liszt-san?" She asks.

Liszt smiles. It's so sweet. Liszt wields unconditional love and adoration like a weapon. 

"Listen, my kitten," she wheedles, taking a seat next to Kanae at the kitchen table. It's too early for the other ClassicaLoids to be awake, so Kanae hasn't started preparing breakfast yet. This is all very unusual. "I have a favor to ask."

Kanae frowns. She's slightly wary, and the honeyed way Liszt is going about approaching her is setting off her ClassicaLoid Bullshit Meter, but generally the things Liszt does are well-intentioned, at   
least.

"Can I help you?" She says, only a bit of suspicion threading its way through her voice.

"There's a music festival this coming weekend," Liszt sighs dramatically, blonde curls bouncing perfectly even at some ungodly hour in the morning when Kanae is still in her pajamas and the sun is barely up, "and I've been trying to convince Cho-chan to come with me, but he's so shy, and terrible with crowds."

Kanae narrows her eyes.

"And?" She asks.

Liszt looks back up at her. Big golden eyes shine pleadingly at Kanae, and she stiffens, a flush rising to her cheeks. Liszt is too conniving for her own good. It's hard to believe this is the woman who singlehandedly destroyed two pianos in one stage performance and hand-carved several dozen merleopon out of solid stone.

"I thought it would be nice if we all went, to help Cho-chan feel more at ease, and to have some fun together." Liszt smiles, and Kanae has a sinking feeling she knows what she's going to be doing next weekend. "Don't you agree?"

Kanae laughs halfheartedly.

"Ah, Liszt-san, I'd like to, but there's so much to do with the house-" Kanae says, speaking a little faster than she usually does, because she feels like there's more to this whole scheme than just a music festival. "I have to, uh, dust the baseboards, and-"

Liszt frowns at her.

"My kitten, you have to come and get some fresh air every once in a while," she chides. She pats Kanae on the shoulder and stands up again. "Next Saturday, then!"

She smiles again and leaves the kitchen in a flurry of blonde and green. Kanae blinks. She shakes her head once, like a swimmer clearing their ears of water, and takes another sip of her cooling tea.

~~~~~~

"Liszt-san, Liszt-san!" Mozart giggles, skidding to a stop in front of where Liszt is sitting on the couch, leafing through a magazine. "I heard we're going to a music festival next weekend! Are we, are we? What kind of music?"

Schubert, sitting in the armchair facing them, scowls and looks up from whatever he's writing in his notebook.

"I doubt you would be able to appreciate the many kinds of music this world has to offer, Mozart," he sneers, and Mozart breaks into a full laugh, much to Schubert's annoyance.

Liszt flips her magazine shut. On the cover is a pretty lady with gleaming blue fingernails and an outrageously decadent navy hat, complete with peacock feathers sticking jauntily out of the side. She's blowing a kiss at the camera with glossy lips. Mozart peers at it upside down.

"Boys," she says, uncrossing her legs and leaning forward. "This is no ordinary field trip."

Schubert frowns.

"This is the first I'm hearing of this," he huffs. Mozart snickers. Schubert not-so-surreptitiously kicks him in the shin and sends him rolling into the coffee table on his skates. Mozart shrieks as he falls and collides with the table. He struggles to get back on his feet, and, failing, drags himself into the other armchair facing Liszt.

"This is," Liszt says, completely seriously, abandoning her magazine completely and smacking her right hand, curled in a fist, into the palm of her left, "the second phase of the plan to find my kitten a boyfriend!"

Schubert chokes.

Mozart blinks at her.

"Who?" He asks.

Liszt grins. Mozart and Schubert both feel a cold chill run up their spine. The power and intelligence of Liszt's full determination is a force to be reckoned with.

~~~~~~

Upstairs, Beethoven, sanding down the curve of one of his newest attempts at a guitar, lets out a massive sneeze.

~~~~~~

"Cho-chan." Liszt knocks at Chopin's door. "Cho-chan, can I come in?"

There's a mumbled noise of affirmation. Liszt pushes open the door and steps into the dark, shuttered room.

"Really, Cho-chan, darling." She sighs. "At least dust every once in a while."

Chopin doesn't take his eyes off his screen. On-screen, he slays a couple large green monster-looking things.

"Anyways, there's a music festival this weekend, and we're going," Liszt says, kneeling down next to Chopin and watching his game progress. Chopin is the ClassicaLoid she's known the longest and closest, since when she, Chopin, Bada, and Tchaiko had been awakened at the same time, Bach had immedietally paired them and begun their introduction to the idol world. She remembers struggling with him to remember how to use the power of Musik.

"Why?" Chopin says, eyes darting around his screen.

Liszt smiles.

"Because I want our kitten to be happy." She replies.

He doesn't say anything else, but nods in agreement, fingers twitching over his game controller. 

~~~~~~

"Ah, Liszt-san!" Mozart says in an entirely fake-sounding casual voice, between bites of rice at the dinner table on Friday night. "So, you know, that music festival thing tomorrow-"

Liszt turns to him.

"I don't think I can come," he sighs, over-exaggerated. "Schu-kun asked me to come with him to his doctor's appointment to look at his butt, and-"

"I did not!" Schubert shrieks, almost spitting out his own food. "Mozart, you fiend! Stop making up lies!"

Mozart pins Schubert with wide blue eyes. They had both been briefed by Liszt at the same time. He tries to communicate that with his gaze, but he must look some kind of smug instead, because Schubert turns redder with rage.

Next to him, Liszt grinds the heel of her foot into his toes. Schubert yelps.

"Ah," he says, voice high-pitched and pained-sounding, "now that you mention it, M-Mozart, I think you asked me to come with you to YOUR doctor's appointment, because you were too scared of basic medical procedure and the responsibilities of real adults-"

"You guys are ClassicaLoids," Kanae says, frowning. "When did you get a doctor?"

Mozart stiffens.

"Ahaha." He says, laugh forced. "I, uh, met him at the park."

Kanae looks disapprovingly at him.

"You're going off with some doctor you met at the park?" She says incredulously. "Motz-"

Liszt waves a hand. 

"It's alright, isn't it, my kitten?" She says, all easy smiles with steel underneath. "As it happens, something came up for me and Cho-chan too, but you go and have fun!"

Kanae sighs.

"I feel like there's something you're not telling me," she mutters, crossing her arms. "But I already cleared my schedule, so fine. Is anyone actually free?"

~~~~~~

"Liszt," Chopin murmurs, crouched behind her, "what exactly are we doing?"

"Ssh!" She hisses, making a vague shushing gesture, hiding behind a very confused food vendor's stall. "We're eavesdropping on their date, Cho-chan."

"If you say so." Chopin mutters. Behind him, Schubert and Mozart are getting into a fight over the one container of food Liszt had bought them.

~~~~~~

"So this is a music festival." Beethoven says. "Interesting."

Kanae frowns.

"What in the world has gotten into Liszt-san and the rest of them?" She asks. "Beethes, do you know?"

Beethoven turns red.

"I don't!" He says. "I don't. Definitely."

He purses his lips. Kanae looks at him funny.

"Okay." She says slowly, looking like she doesn't believe a word he says. At the sound of a familiar voice, though, she turns around. "Oh, is that Bada-san and Tchaiko-san?"

Bada and Tchaiko are performing on an outdoor stage, glowing as much as ever with a crowd of glowstick-waving fans surrounding them. Kanae smiles.

"Oh, their performances are a lot of fun!" She says, and for a moment she looks like a cheerful young girl in the prime of her life instead of an always-irritated landlady who has had too much responsibility dumped on her shoulders. She grabs his arm. Beethoven turns red. "Let's go watch, Beethes!"

Beethoven is stiff in place.

She turns around.

"Beethes?" She says, and he knows his face is flushed, can feel the blood pounding in his cheeks. He coughs.

"Uh." He says. "If you insist, girl."

He allows her to drag him into the audience. She doesn't let go of his arm, even as the music swells and the fans around them erupt into cheering noise, even as she laughs and bobs her head in time to the beat, and Beethoven has to clamp down on his own Musik, rising inside him like a kettle about to boil over, or he thinks he might burst out in his Ode to Joy right here and now.

He spots a familiar blonde, curly head of hair on the other side of the audience. Liszt winks and disappears into the crowd. He huffs.

Eventually, Bada and Tchaiko close out their act, and Bada spots them in the crowd and rushes over to hug Kanae, explaining that they have another performance to get to and they can't stay long but to enjoy their date, even if Kanae is too good for Beethoven, in her opinion, and she's gone before Kanae can even get in a word edgewise.

"Uh." She says. She turns back to Beethoven. He feels disappointment that she had let go of his arm. "I think... she got the wrong idea."

Abruptly, both of them recall, at the same time, a scene that had taken place over a year ago: pink soup, and wild eyes, and an accidental confession of love that Beethoven had still remembered an entire year later, and the awkwardness between them is suddenly thick enough to spread with a knife.

Beethoven takes Kanae's hand this time.

"It-" He says, unable to look her in the eye, turning his head away. "It's fine."

Kanae flushes pink.

"A-ah." She says faintly. "I... I guess so. I guess it is."

Beethoven coughs.

"What do people usually do on... dates?" He asks. Kanae turns redder.

~~~~~~

They end up getting food, which is good, and Beethoven goes on for twenty minutes about the intricacies and depths of festival stall food, which is just like him, but Kanae finds herself not irritated in the slightest. At least, not today, because Beethoven keeps an almost too-tight grip on her hand as he gestures with the other. Kanae interjects, and argues, and laughs, and ultimately finds that this is the best, if first, date she's ever been on.

~~~~~~

"Did it work?" Chopin murmurs from beneath his orange box. Mozart and Schubert are fighting over a bottle of ice water.

Liszt smiles.


End file.
